Yes, it is a Happy Valentine's Day
by Luv 2 cry
Summary: Snape hates Valentine's Day. "I looked up to her worried eyes and sighed, 'Maybe getting him something today was a bad idea after all,' I mumbled. All the witch could do was sigh and pat my arm lightly.


_Hello! So i went on fanfiction and i saw all these Valentine stories. So i thought, why don't i write one? I know that there are already a lot out there but i felt like it was fun thing to do. I managed to finish this before Valentine Day is over, i kinda rushed but i hope you like it! this is my second HP/SS and i don't know if Snape is a little ooc but oh well. i don't own HP. This is slash, no explicit content.  
>Please review! And tell me if there are any spelling, grammar issues or if you have any questions. Ok, enjoy and review!<em>

**Yes, it is a Happy Valentine's day**

"No," The potions master turned around, his robes billowing. He left the Gryffindor staring at his back with his jaws hanging wide open and a confession dying to erupt from the open mouth.

"But Sev—"A stone hard glare cut off Harry's voice and the Gryffindor blushed as he prominently let out a, what is no doubt a squeal when that glare landed on him. He cleared his throat, "Professor, you didn't even let me say an—"

"No, and get back to your seat Potter,"

"What? But," the raven haired wizard whipped his head around when he felt a hand settle on his shoulder, it was Hermione.

"Come on Harry, class is starting," she spoke in a tender tone and tugged the nonmoving wizard gently. Harry stared at the witch and after a moment his features slumped and he seemed to have made a decision and followed the coaxing witch to his seat. Quickly, Gryffindors and Slytherins started to fill the room, with Ron and Lavender towards the back of the mob.

Hermione's concerned face turned sore once she spotted the hand Lavender had on the redhead.

Once the bell rang, professor Snape immediately flicked his wand at the board in front of the class causing squiggly lines to appear. He then looked at the students with a commanding glare and said,

"Start now; your partners will be the person next to you. Do not disappoint me although you probably will," His head slowly turned towards the right where all the Gryffindors were, a few coughs were heard in the back where Seamus and Neville was, "When you're done, put it on my desk,"

Nobody moved for a second but with one more glare, half of the students hurried back to the potions cupboard while looking over their shoulders to see what to retrieve. Harry was one of the last ones to come back with Ron. Hermione; Harry's partner gave the savior a suspicious look. Harry just ignored her and held out the first ingredient. The bushy haired witch sighed and grabbed the ingredients and started to work.

Today, they were making Murtlap Essence. As the potions master scoured the room, whenever his gaze landed on Harry, he hastily leaned closer to Hermione trying to act engaged. She just gave him an amused grin but Harry could already imagine the lecture he would get later on paying attention in class.

After a while, the silence which was only broken by the sound of clanging, shuffling feet and occasionally whispers was suddenly broken by a short panicked yell on Gryffindors side of the room. The greasy bat of Slytherin was looking like the devil with his menacing gaze at Seamus, "Mr. Finnegan," he paused, "What," He paused again, it was probably for dramatic effect…it worked, "do we have here?"

The potions stained fingers was holding up a letter…a red and pink letter.

_Oh._

Every witch and wizard's mouth formed a small o at the sight of the Valentine.

XXX

Harry Pov

The pink and red actually looked decent next to Snape's black robes. Of course, Snape's sneer contradicts it; mostly everyone in Gryffindor knew who the Valentine was from. Lavender and the Patil twins were the queens of gossip and they made sure everyone, especially Harry Potter knew that Dean and Seamus were officially dating. They actually started way before, I'm in the same dorm as them and they are not that adept at silencing spells.

Anyway, the firm hands of the potions master was still clutching the sheet of paper…was he crushing the chocolate?

"Finnegan," Everyone held their breath to see what would happen, towards my left, there was a thud from a book dropping but nobody noticed. I watched from the corner of my eyes as the flustered Ron quickly bent down to pick up his battered potions book. But Snape took absolutely no notification and I could already clearly see the melted chocolate start to drip down from the squishing, "You will do well to keep your _bloody_," I couldn't help but gasp with the rest of the room, Snape started again, "keep your _bloody_ romance out of my classroom," total silence, I was entranced as Snape dropped the ruined Valentine on the ground and vanished it.

Abruptly, a wave of anger threatened to spill over, the frightful look on Dean's face was horrible and I felt sympathy fill me up. I opened my mouth to speak when the professor strolled back to the front of the classroom, I overlooked Hermione's warning look,

"Sir—"

"30 points from Gryffindor Mr. Finnegan and a detention with Filch tonight," My mouth shut open with a snap. He was looking straight at me and I couldn't help but clasp the package that was inside my robes since the start of breakfast today.

The dark eyes released me and he gestured to his desk and students hurried up to place their vial there. Some were green, and one was an orangey yellow. Ours was the perfect color, pure yellow. That was obviously all thanks to Hermione. When the witch came back to her seat, I was already sitting and moping silently. She laid her hand on my arm and whispered,

"Harry?"

I looked up at her worried eyes and sighed, "Maybe getting him something today was a bad idea after all," I mumbled.

All the witch could do was sigh and pat my arm lightly.

XXX

Severus Pov

Without really thinking about it, I wiped my chocolate covered fingertips on my black robe. But I quickly groaned silently looking at the brown stain. My mood just worsened a hundred times when I spotted that infernal piece of pink and red letter, full of reckless "love" which is in fact nonexistent and a daft thing to believe in.

Valentine's Day is idiotic, stupid, useless, and a total distraction in my classes. The bell rang and the last Slytherin to put a vial on my desk cowered under my eyes and hurried back. He passed by Draco and my attention was caught by his smile. Why was he so damn happy? Suddenly, all hell came down on me. It was only a glint…but it was enough.

A glint of silver and pink wrapper, in Draco's bag. I couldn't stop the anger and weariness consuming me. Bloody hell! Even my own godson took part in this foolish holiday! Judging by Draco's smile at Greengrass, I can guess who gave that to him. He even waited for her to leave together, their interactions were certainly amusing but I couldn't help but feel mildly sick.

I then glanced over at Potter who was packing up things painfully slow, I spotted no useless drivel on him and I frowned. Wouldn't the boy-who-lived get tons of letters and gifts? Not knowing why, I started to feel somewhat upset Potter didn't get anything.

Most have left the room by now and Potter was one of the few still left. The emerald eyes suddenly met mine and he strolled over in front of my desk in quick strides, we just stared at each other for a second before he started to speak.

"Professor, I—I…"

I knew what he was trying to do, I saw the well concealed gift and that was the whole reason I said no before.

"No," I snapped.

"But Professor, you didn't let me finish," He looked embarrassed by his whiny tone but he still continued, "I just wanted to…um….g-give you—"

"I already said no _Potter_," I spat out his name with the most disgust I could muster but the distressed face of the younger wizard shocked me for a moment.

"Prof—"

"Potter," I paused to catch myself and figure out what to say to vanish all those silly thoughts in the savior's head. I spoke very slowly as I looked into those green eyes, the slight pain in there choked me but I still started to speak, "I do not get Valentines," A harsh glower halted any protests, "I never got any," He opened his mouth again and I had to hold up a finger this time, "Nor will I ever get any, got it," It wasn't a question.

Potter looked confused and disappointed for a while but his face then cleared and he nodded.

Nevertheless, the smirk on his face unnerved me quite a bit.

XXX

Harry Pov

I swear, I tried to wipe off the smirk, but I just can't. Even Hermione gave me weird looks which then quickly turned to rage as soon as she spotted Ron. Really, they should work it out, they're fighting and it's on Valentine's Day no less! I said a quiet goodbye to Hermione as we separated to go to our next class. I gave her a smile; It was worth it to see her beam. Everything will work out between those two.

I could see Ron isn't really serious in Lavender.

However, enough about them, it's time to get my Valentine and let him get his.

_I never got any_

The words repeated itself in my head; it was all I was focused on throughout Transfiguration.

_I never got any_

Momentarily, I felt angry and was ready to hex somebody. How could no one give a Valentine to Snape! I admit, he may not be the most handsome guy but his good aspects just overpower the bad aspects. He has determination, he assisted me in the war and he held me up after I defeated Voldemort. And he did it because it was right despite me being a Potter, it hurt and confused me when after I was healed and everything, Snape just ran.

He hardly spoke to me anymore outside of classes and he hardly looks at me. For a few weeks, I thought he helped me with the war just because he had to, but the talks and interactions we had while he taught me dueling convinced me that we can still be friends at least. Now, I'm not so sure whether I was right or not.

_I never got any_

The words are still running through my head.

_Well, I just have to make sure he does. Whether he likes it or not, he is getting a Valentine._

XXX

Severus Pov

The scritch and scratch of quill on parchment was a dull sound but nonetheless something that distracted me from the day I had. Scenes of wandering couples holding hands, pink hearts everywhere, even some form of love potions who thankfully weren't exactly brewed right so there was no dangerous side effects, and lastly, the other half of the Hogwarts population who was groaning and moaning about how they were single.

_Scritch_

_Scratch_

_Knock_

"Professor Snape"

Bugger.

That voice was familiar, painfully familiar. I don't know what I was thinking when I waved my hand and magically opened the door.

It was Potter…holding a single rose.

_Bloody hell._

I closed my eyes. _Merlin, please let it be a dream_. I snapped my eyes open as I heard a small cough from the Gryffindor. It wasn't a dream…I sighed.

"Potter," I said in greeting.

"Hello Severus," He smirked despite my scowl…why wasn't my scowl working?

Potter walked in and the door closed behind him.

"No," I whispered, I winced when I realized how pathetic I sound. What's happening to me?

Potter just continued moving forward until he was right in front of me. I looked up at the man before me; I had to look up because I was still sitting. His green eyes were shining with emotions, as strong as when he finally killed Voldemort. And he had a smile on his face, the smile he had when he carried his godson, Lupin's kid to Order Meetings.

But his hands were shaking while clutching to the stem of the rose. The trembling was similar to when he clasped my hand while he was witnessing the torture of a random muggle stranger at the hands of Bellatrix. It hurt the same despite the man's voice was foreign to us. It was still screams. We were both chained up but he somehow managed to get out partially—not enough to escape—and grasp onto my bloody hand.

Sometimes, I still rub that spot on my wrist where Potter unconsciously rubbed small circles on my skin with his thumb.

"No," I tried again but it sounded feeble to my ears. Perhaps worse to his.

"Yes," He said firmly, it was confident and I knew he won. It was the same voice he had while talking with the minister about precautions that needed to be taken because of Voldemort, his power shone as he spoke of the suffering of the wizarding world.

It was the same voice he had when we had that conversation right before the final battle. I asked an innocent enough question; almost everyone asked that question to the boy-who-lived one day or another.

'Do you think we can win?' I remember saying that quietly while looking straight into those jade eyes which were filled with so much exhaustion; I also remember there was a trickle of blood from a cut on his temple. I was hypnotized by his mouth as he said the answer.

'Yes,' he declared. It was the voice of a leader and I knew that I could count on him; he was no longer a boy. He was ready. The last thing I remember before we were thrust into the fighting and battling was the sight of the trickle of blood sliding down onto Harry's lips and into his mouth as he said, 'Yes,' repeating the answer again and again. And I didn't tell him to stop.

He changed. Maybe I can too, I thought as my eyes swept over the dark red rose that started quivering from Harry's nervous hands. When did I start call him Harry? I pondered but I was distracted by the body before me moving closer till I could easily lean up and we would come in contact. My eyes zoomed in on Harry's mouth as he whispered, "Yes,"

I looked up and met his eyes, they shone with passion, "Happy Valentine's Day Severus," I closed my also shaking hand over Harry's which was gripping the stem. Gently taking the rose form him, I brushed one of the petals against my lips. I smirked as I saw Harry's eyes follow that small movement.

I opened my mouth, my tongue almost coming in contact with the velvety petal, "Yes," Green eyes brightened at that statement, "Happy Valentine's Day…Harry,"

Bright laughter filled the room and I smiled. I may not be chuckling just yet but I know I soon will be. Because I realized something, I quite enjoyed the sound of Harry's laughter and I wan to laugh with him…so he could also enjoy the sound of mine.


End file.
